Star Light
by Helenllama
Summary: After recovering from the MorgulKnife wound, Frodo falls ill again. But is the flu or something more sinister.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Star Light 

Author: Helen

Rating PG for hobbit suffering and it may go up. 

Part 1/?

Feedback: Yes please, constructive please. I do want to improve my writing.

Summary: After recovering from the Morgul-Knife wound, Frodo falls ill again. But is the flu or something more sinister. 

Authors Note: First Lord of the Rings fic I have wrote and I am torturing a poor little hobbit. Aah! How evil of me. Yeah and look at the title for the fic (Old make a wish rhyme.) Hehe. I am rubbish at titles. And this is well my first intercut between people fic to be symbolised by *** There will be outtakes, trust me. I have one already planned

Dedication. In Memory of Leanne, my friend who died on 30 January 1999, at the age of 13, hence why I was holding this off till today, Massive Guilt trip otherwise. Because she is still one of my best friends and always will be. Translations in to American-English at the bottom. Because I am a nice Brit.

Disclaimer: The characters and settings used in this fic are copyright of The Tolkein Estate with Selective rights held by Tolkein Enterprises. Information gleaned from www.healthcentral.com. I am not a doctor, so all information in this is fictional hobbit care. And if you do see the symptoms quickly seek medical advice. Please note the illness used can be a killer, my best friend died from it, but this is the viral non-deadly form. I am not that evil. (yeah and the reason it can be so deadly is in this chapter)

Star Light

Chapter 1 

Frodo woke up that morning with a headache. He turned over in his bed, great he thought, this was not the best time to come down with a cold. He fell back asleep, ignoring the fact that he had not yet eaten much. Well he hadn't eaten very much in the last 6 days. Wait make that the last 3 weeks, or more. Perhaps make it since setting out from Bree. They really had to take care of not wasting their rations in the wild. And then of course he had not felt like eating

He woke again to Sam's footsteps padding along the floor of his bedroom in Rivendell. He had a plate of scrambled eggs on toast with him. Along with a small bowl of creamy porridge1 with an apple chopped up on the top. He held the tray out to him and told Frodo to eat up. He had just received Instructions off Lord Elrond. Get Frodo to eat more. He also had a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. 

* * *

3 Hours later, Frodo stirred again in his sleep, his face showing signs of pain, however he did not wake. 

It was that exact moment that Merry and Pippin burst through the door and they were blathering and being anything but quiet, well Pippin were practically shrieking the house down.

This woke Frodo and he opened eyes, which were showing signs of pain, so much that Sam ran to find Lord Elrond. 

* * *

Elrond himself had told he it was within 10 minutes that Sam found Lord Elrond – he was in his study, the way, while Frodo had still been uncouncios with the Morgul Knife wound. He also mentioned Pippin making a racket, and then Lord Elrond came up with a plan.

On the way to Frodo's room he stopped off in his eldest son's room, where he found all three of his children pouring over maps, planning the routes for the Scouting Parties, he entered the room and looked at them. "Young Mr Baggins is having problems with an over a very loud young Perian, would you mind taking the three of them out to teach them how to use their swords. Something will happen in the shire and when the younger two go home they can at least fight, Sam will need to learn to fight before they leave. He must learn to protect his Master."

He then left Sam with his sons and went off down to Frodo's chamber. Where Bilbo was sitting next to his nephew. He went over and looked into Frodo's eyes. The pain obvious in his eyes. And their was a very loud young Hobbit in the room. He then was glad at the knock on the door as Elrohir retrieved the young hobbits and took them back to his brothers room. 

Going back over to Frodo he put his hand on a forhead that was showing no sign of fever and told Frodo to sleep. 

Several Hours later Frodo woke up yet again, with Bilbo sitting by his side, his head was still aching madly. Closing his eyes he rolled over and and tried to fall back to sleep but the pain was too much for him. He opened his eyes, facing the sunlight which intensified his head ache even more. He cried out in Pain, Just as Bilbo walked over, his nephew vomited and rolled over out of the direct glare of the sunlight. Bilbo looking at the colour of his nephews face gathered that this was serious and not just a nasty headache.

Bilbo who knew his way around The last homely house as well as any elf who lived their made his way to find Lord Elrond, guessing his Nephew was seriously ill. But the whiteness of his face was worrying. He walked as fast as his old age mad possible, and came to the Library first, and looked in hopefully for Elrond, but he was not their. He then went to the Study and knocked on the door. He hoped Lord Elrond was there because he could then get back to Frodo. Luckily for Bilbo he found the Lord of the Vale there and went back to his nephew with Elrond following.

***

~ Back in Frodo's Room ~

Frodo was lightly dozing when Lord Elrond arrived in his room, his eyes immediately noticing the extreme sheet-like colour of his patient's face. "Great" he though to himself "just what he needs now, another illness"

However the thought quickly went away, as he went over to look at Frodo, his face was hot, he sat him up and managed to get some liquid down at least. His eyes wandered over to the table were the breakfast dishes were still sitting. "Of course nobody had taken them back to the kitchens with Sam outside learning to use his sword." He chided himself but was disappointed with what he saw.

He gently touched Frodo's face with the back of his hand concerned with the heat coming off him. He was again facing the window, but his eyes were shut despite being awake. He gently asked Frodo to open his eyes, but Frodo had opened them and screamed in pain. He asked Frodo to try and but his chin on his chest but he couldn't do it.

Worried he motioned to Bilbo to come to the corner of the Room. He spoke quietly to Bilbo - Frodo has meningitis, I am quite certain.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

End Of Chapter Author's Notes

1 – made of oats, milk and water and people can! and have lived off it in Scotland before. Very filling though. 

Apologies for the length but then again I cannot typically write more than 1000 words a chapter. Next chapter will come sometime AFTER the start of the summer holidays and I have to do communication this semester and pass it, this being the case it will take me all my free time at home.

Ok and the reason why meningitis is so deadly - it is often mistaken for the Flu, which is what happened in my friends case, and it has to be caught with in 72 hours for people to survive. And I am not kidding. (And she was at school for the last time just 4 days before her death)  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer The characters and settings used in this fic are copyright of The Tolkein Estate with Selective rights held by Tolkein Enterprises. Information gleaned from www.healthcentral.com. I am not a doctor, so all information in this is fictional hobbit care. And if you do see the symptoms quickly seek medical advice. Please note the illness used can be a killer, my best friend died from it, but this is the viral non-deadly form. I am not that evil. 

A/N I know I said there would be quite a delay on this. Their isn't - why? Blame the weather. And the fact communication is not as difficult as I am would thinking it would be! It could be rather fun! The Poem that is related to this I have posted at FictionPress.net as an original. Apologies for the length again. I can get the ideas but putting them to paper is really difficult!

And the outtake is in this chapter intercut - shown by ***

Star Light  
Chapter 2 

With the autumn chill, It was cold outside when the hobbits were sent away from Frodo. They had been waiting outside when Strider had come out complete with the Hobbits swords and Elladan and Elrohir. They had left their packing to come and see to the Younger hobbits while their father had tended to Frodo. They were unaffected by the cold. Being used to fighting Orcs

* * *  
~ Frodo's Room ~

Frodo had finally drifted off to sleep, ignoring the pain that he was in. His head must have been exploding, Bilbo Though to himself, as he wet a cloth to try and bring Frodo's Fever down. Elrond was meantime trying to find out how long to let Frodo stay in Rivendell before heading off. They needed the scouts to return at first, and then Frodo had to gather up his strength. And for more than one reason now. He knew the Morgul stabbing had taken a lot out of him. As would being ill.

Elrond had said it may be some time until they knew how long it would take Frodo to recover. And whether he would, indeed, recover or not. He just hoped that Frodo would recover, or it would mean choosing a new ring bearer again.

He picked up his things and headed back to his study to do some research, into how long to leave Frodo in his bed. Despite bringing up several men he still hadn't yet had to deal with the more serious mortal diseases. Colds and Flu he could deal with fine. But this. He knew it could be viral and he was hoping that it was. That way Frodo had at least a guarantee of survival. 

* * *  
~ Back Outside ~

In the chill autumn air, Strider was demonstrating how to hold a sword to the three young hobbits gathered around him. He had originally only believed it to be Merry and Pippin that he was teaching how to fight; however Elrond had told Sam to go and join the Young Cousins.

"This would be Interesting," Sam thought to himself "Merry, Pippin and our swords. "Ah well at least we will be able to protect ourselves then."  
True, when he joined the little group on the lawn in front of the Last Homely House. The twin elves were laughing at a tale Pippin was telling. "Yes, I can see why they were sent away" Pippin was being rather loud. And silly. Loud enough to have certainly have woken his Frodo from the room they were sharing. He needed his sleep, he needed to recover.

They were joined later, when another of the elves that had attended the council had joined them. He had been wandering around and had felt like helping the other elves, and the ranger with the hobbits. They practised long until the sun set in the west, and it was getting difficult to see.

* * *  
~ Back Indoors ~

In Frodo's room Frodo had awoken. Inadvertently, Merry and Pippin had walked beneath Frodo's room, singing at the top of their Voice. His head was throbbing violently now, and it was all he could do to stop himself crying out in pain. He rolled over, facing out the window, he has forgotten the effects the light would have on his head and he was dazed enough with the pain as well. He screamed out, and Elrond had heard him, but not after nearly tripping over three hobbits who had also heard the scream. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Star Light 3/?  
Author: Helen  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for full disclaimer. Here is the gist of it. Characters are not mine, Idea inspired by the wonderful PW (his idea involved fell beasts which I adapted) and I is not medical professional. Also ideas in some parts of this chappie are from The Two Towers Movie. Authors Note: Yes I know I said I would be writing my HP fic, but I have had writers block for that for over 9 months! Well 9 and a bit! And it will not go. I had a silly little thing planned to go after this as well so…. But at least I still have 3 months to finish minus a few weeks and weekends. Sorry it is so short I think it is longer than Chapter 2 and I am happy with it. Oh and TTT movie stuff appears in here too. Oh ** around stuff means it is the dream   
Ok on with fic.  


It was late at night and the moon was shinning with a reddish glow over Imladris. Everyone lay peacefully sleeping. Well nearly everybody, in his Study Lord Elrond took a moment to glare up at the stars and the moon.  


He had been reading trying to find out the best way to help Frodo, he had finally decided to keep the curtains drawn in his room and that was helping to a certain extent. But Frodo still had a really bad headache and couldn't move his neck, so sometimes he was waking up in so much pain, that Elrond could hear him from the study. He thought Frodo was alright and with one last look up at his father who was riding across the night sky, he went up to check on Frodo and then too his bed.   
  
* * * 

Frodo was asleep; he was tossing and turning in his bed lost in the land of nod. He was resting peacefully that much was obvious but he was mumbling in his sleep. Moving closer Elrond could here the words. 

"No you can't have it." 

It was obvious he was in a dream world, and this was obviously not good. But he was asleep and Elrond thought he would do Frodo no good to wake him up, his quietly sneaked out to his own bed. He thought Frodo was reliving the past, as he was at that moment in time. But it was not to last. It would soon change.   
  
* * * 

Frodo was indeed in a dream world, and not resting peacefully at all, that much was obvious. When he had been ill previously Frodo's dreams had tended to be very prophetic, and this was no exception. 

*He was standing between greyish colour ruins, their was a river running through the middle, and buildings where being destroyed, he heard himself speak but it was not in his own voice "they are coming" he looked around and saw Sam and nobody else he knew, but there were people there, just big people. Wearing uniform fighting. And then there was a black creature with large wings* 

The scene faded away, and he slipped back in to restful sleep. But not for long 

*He was walking through rocks and had picked up this emaciated creature, Gollum his name was, he had led them out into marshland, it was covered in little candles, he remembered being told not to follow them, the candles that was, but he wasn't noticing and he fell into the marshland before getting pulled down*  


He rolled over in his bed still asleep, sweating from the dreams he hoped it didn't turn out like that. He slipped back into a dream  


*He was with Sam and this Gollum creature, he was calling him Smeagol, they were in a dark passage way and then they got to the top they were led down a passageway, there at the end was a web, and a large black spider*   


Frodo woke up, he was in such a state, he rolled over in his bed and started to cry, if this was the future it would be hard. A hard way too Morder and he didn't know if he or anyone would survive the quest. It was hard, but he had no choice now. And that was the future, but there could be other ways couldn't they. He slowly slipped back into sleep.   



	4. Chapter 4

Title Star Light  
  
Part: 4/?  
  
Rating: PG   
  
Author: Helen  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and settings used in this fic are copyright of The Tolkien Estate with Selective   
  
rights held by Tolkein Enterprises. Information gleaned from "http://www.healthcentral.com/" and "http://www.meningitis.org.uk". I am not a doctor, so all information in this is fictional hobbit care. And if you do see the symptoms quickly seek medical advice.   
  
A/N 12 months and 4 chapters. Urm and this ain't really a chapter. Please note the illness used can be a killer, one of my best friends died from it, but this is the viral non-deadly form. I am not that evil. [this means it is from the book] And if you think I am writing this again. - I am Planning to finish it before October, but after this will not write until either the first fortnight in April or after June 12th. (I am still banned!)   
  
On with the fic.  
  
Elrond sighed as he looked at those gathered in the Study. There were Bilbo, and the rest of the Hobbit's and most of the Fellowship. Yes he would have to tell them the bad news. The news he was dreading. But there was still Hope. Hope that Frodo would be able to go off on the Quest. But maybe, maybe he would have to go much weakend.  
  
After an hour spent in his library he had come across a book, on illnesses. He knew it could be severe, when he looked up to the symptoms. Could be fatal.  
  
[Meningitis: A rare disease that can be fatal: Cause unknown. Symptoms can often appear to be Influenza. Signs that makes it different from Influenza include Photophobia and a stiff neck. The illness can also cause a rash if it gets into the blood. There can be severe after effects such as Memory loss/difficulty retaining information/lack of concentration, co-ordination problems, Residual headaches, loss of balance, seizures and Weakness, paralysis or spasms of part of body. If the illness gets into the blood it can also cause Kidney damage or Lung damage. The most common form will lead to a recovery if left untreated, In all other forms]  
  
He thought to himself. He had to tell everyone so they gathered in the council room. And now here they were. He had to tell them.  
  
Elrond looked around the room. "I have some news for you all regarding Frodo" he started. "It may take a while for you to get onto the road, Frodo is very ill, and it will take a while from him to recover, I would make plans between you, to teach the younger hobbits some things they need to know for on the road."  
  
He swept out of the room, to go and see to his small patient.  
  
The drapes where drawn over the windows keeping the bright daylight out. That would be good, he thought, it would reduce the aggitation that Frodo was suffering with the Light. Now he had to make sure he got it right. He walked quitely to the bed. Seeing that Frodo was asleep he lightly touched the back of his hand to Frodo's forhead. The fever was going down. He peeked over at the bedside table, the glass of water was untouched. He sighed and taking the glass, walked down to the kitchens. He poured the water down the sink - it would have been stale. And walked over to the drinking well. He looked around. Where were all the servant's today? He winched up the little bucket and poured some fresh water into a pitcher. He added several teaspoons of salt and sugar, and walked back to the Ring Bearers room. Shaking Frodo carefully he managed to wake him up. He poured a glass of the water and sitting Frodo up against him helped him drink.   
  
"Frodo" he asked "can you please put your head forward to rest on your chest?"  
  
Frodo tried, but gave in complaing "that his neck was stiff."  
  
tbc... 


End file.
